


tagpuan

by rei_oh_three



Category: IV of Spades (Band), UNIQUE (Singer)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic, blasnique, bxb - Freeform, iv of spades, iv of spades au, ivos, rekindling first love, song: tagpuan by moira, taglish
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_oh_three/pseuds/rei_oh_three
Summary: unique finds himself missing someone who had left him not too long ago.blaster finds himself coming back to finally fix and clarify things.they decide to discuss things where they often used to.





	1. ter

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! welcome to my first ao3 fanfic and what could be the first ever ivos work in ao3. this was crossposted from my wattpad. i hope u all enjoy!
> 
> \- renee <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unique talks about his relationship with blaster.

 

 _**unique's** _ __

noong una, si blaster ang aking pinakamatalik na kaibigan. best friend, kumbaga.

 

nang kami'y mas tumanda at ako'y mas namulat sa aking mga emosyon, napagtanto ko ang maraming bagay - katulad na lamang ng pagmamahal ko sa kanya. sa takot ko, hindi ko masabi, hanggang sa siya na ang nagsabi sa akin na ako'y minamahal niya.

 

malinaw ang kaba sa kanyang pagkilos nang kinausap niya ako noon. nanginginig ang kanyang mga kamay bago ko hinawakan ang mga ito. tinagpo ko ang kanyang mga mata na nahihiyang tumingin sa akin. hinila ko siya sa isang yakap at ipinagtapat din ang aking nararamdaman.

 

naging kami, ngunit... naglaho siya ng walang paalam.

 

ilang buwan mula noon, nabalitaan kong nasa states na pala siya. nalaman ko na nalaman ng kanyang mga magulang ang tungkol sa amin, kaya siya'y inilayo sa akin.

 

_bakit? bakit hindi niya kami ipinaglaban? wala naman kaming ginagawang mali, 'di ba?_

 

at naging puti't itim na lang ang paligid.

 

dalawang taon, at may girlfriend siyang filipina na kanyang nakilala matapos ang ilang buwan na pananatili sa bansa bago umalis ulit.

 

sa aking gulat, nasaktan pa rin ako. masyadong mabilis siyang nagmove-on. o sadyang mabagal lang talaga ang puso ko. kasi ang puso na 'to, tumitibok pa rin para sa kanya, kahit ganon siya kalayo. kahit matagal na.

 

sa aking gulat, tatlong taon mula nang siya'y lumisan, ako'y kinausap niyang muli.

 

hindi ko agad napansin ang mga kulay na nagtatangkang bumalik sa aking paningin.


	2. nik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blaster messages unique again.

_**unique's** _

 

**unsaved user**

hi nik! it's ter ((:  
-1:03 AM

naaalala mo pa ba  
ako?  
-1:03 AM

sht tulog ka pa yata  
HAHA sori timezones  
nga pala.  
-1:07 AM

sige mamaya na lang.  
-1:08 AM

[     _Unsaved user_  won't know you've read this until you save   

them on your friend list. Replying would immediately save

them on your list and mark their messages seen.  

                      _Ignore this notice._   | _ Learn more..._                 ]

 

* * *

 

[ View user profile?

 **Okay.**  | No thanks. ]

 

* * *

» Blaster Mitchelle M. Silonga «

 

> Marikina, Philippines  
> LA, California           

"minsan gitarista, minsan barbero - always lutang."

* * *

 

 natawa ako sa bio nya. hindi ka pa rin nagbabago, kahit sa ilang taon.

_miss na kita._

 

* * *

 

[ Confirm add.

Are you sure to add Blaster  
to your friend list?

 **Yes.**  | No. ]

 

* * *

 Save as: _____ter ❤____|__<- ** _backspace_** -<

* * *

  ** _Blaster is now saved as ___blastoise____**


	3. blastoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unique and blaster chat.

_**unique's** _

 

**blastoise**

hi ter.

matagal-tagal na rin ah.

nagpakita ka pa?

kala ko umalis ka na sa  
mukha ng mundo eh.  
- _sent._

good morning!  
\- 9:47 AM

awtsu last time i  
checked wala ako sa  
mukha mo.  
\- 9:47 AM  
-  _seen._

hala anuraw?  
-  _sent._

...  
\- 9:48 AM  
-  _seen._

...

gandang pambati ah

gago kagigising ko  
lang anuba HAHAHA

ikaw?  
- _sent_.

haha matutulog pa lang  
//dapat//  
\- 9:50 AM  
-  _seen._

bakit ka napamessage?

gags nakatulog na.

bastos ka talaga kausap  
minsan eh no?

balakajan.  
- _sent_.

uy saglit lang kasi  
tingin ka sa labas.  
\- 9:58 AM

jetlagged pa rin ako  
slight pero worth it.  
\- 9:58 AM  
-  _seen._

gago anong kalokohan  
'to? biglaan kang   
umalis taSDSG

ASDGAHAJANEMZLJK

SERYOSO KA BA?!??!1  
-  _sent_.

rinig ko yung tili mo.  
\- 10:01 AM  
-  _seen._

HINDI AKO TUMITILI.  
- _sent._

liars go to hell, alam  
mo ba?  
\- 10:01 AM  
-  _seen._

dami mong alam.

balakajan.  
- _sent._

pagbuksan mo ma  
kasiii  
\- 10:03 AM

*na  
\- 10:03 AM  
-  _seen._

mAGHINTAY KA

nAGBIBIHIS PA AKO  
- _sent._

you don't have to  
do that? it's just me  
yk  
\- 10:04 AM  
-  _seen._

luh nag-eenglish

sino ka ba

ano ginawa mo kay  
ter ha

hindi na ako bababa

balakajan  
- _sent._

seryoso ako 'to.  
\- 10:05 AM

nakatira ako sa us for  
3 years ano expect mo  
\- 10:05 AM

uy baba ka na kasiii  
\- 10:09 AM

i wanna see u  
\- 10:09 AM  
-  _seen._

uy ):  
\- 10:21 AM


	4. unikkoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unique and blaster get to meet again.

** _unique's_ **

 

_nananaginip ba ako? seryoso ba s'ya?_

sa wakas, nagpakita na din ako sa kanya.

hindi ko alam kung bakit hirap akong tumingin sa kanya kaya't nakatuon sa baba ang tingin ko habang nangnginig ang mga kamay kong buksan 'yung gate. nang kami'y nagkaharap, lumabo ang paningin ko.

_nyeta, naiiyak ako._

_putangina naman kasi eh. bigla nagpakita 'tong gagong 'to nang walang warning._

"putcha mukha akong tanga," natatawang sabi ko kahit na patuloy ang daloy ng luha ko.

tinanggal n'ya ang salamin ko habang pilit kong pinupunasan 'yung mga luha sa aking mukha. "masyado bang overwhelming ang kagwapuhan ko?" biro n'ya.

"ay wow mr. silonga, ang hangin! baka magkabagyo sige akyat na lang ako," biro ko sabay pakunyaring aalis. tumigil na ang luha ko kahit papano.

"uy, biro lang! hindi pa nga kita nakakausap eh. balik ka naaaa," sabi n'ya sabay pout.

_putangina naman. hinay-hinay lang. marupok ako. ikaw kasi eh._

naglakad ako pabalik na kunyari pilit. nginitian n'ya naman ako.

"halika nga," aniya, habang hinihila ako papunta sa kanya.

pinunasan n'ya ang luha ko gamit ang panyo n'ya. kaamoy pa rin nito ang pabangong gamit n'ya noon.  _grabe. na-miss talaga kita._

isinuot n'ya ulit sa akin ang salamin ko at nagtagpo ang mga mata namin. ramdam kong bumalik ang kulay ng paligid.  _ang mga kulay na nawala nung umalis s'ya._

hindi ko maipaliwanag ang pinapahiwatig ng kanyang tingin pero kung ano man 'yon, pinapabilis nito ang pagtibok ng puso ko.

"tara. lalabas." yaya n'ya.

"s-saan?" tanong ko.  _putcha naman unique. si blaster lang 'yan. may pautal-utal ka pang nalalaman._

"doon sa lugar na dinala mo ako dati," sabi n'ya ng may tinatagong ngiti.

uminit ang mga dulo ng tenga ko sa pag-alala.  _doon, sa dati naming tagpuan._

"sige saglit lang magbibihis lang ako ulit," aking sabi sabay lakad pabalik, pero pinigilan n'ya ako.

"y-you don't have to. you look just fine. you look great already." nakaiwas ang mata n'ya sa'kin nang sinabi n'ya iyon.

_nahihiya ba s'ya?_

"sabi mo eh. legit saglit lang. kukuha ako ng sapatos."

tumango na lang s'ya.

pinilit kong hindi magmadali sa pagsuot ng sneakers ko, pero hindi ko mapigilang ma-excite dahil na-miss ko talaga itong si blaster. "tayo na."

"wala pang tayo pero sige, tara." inilingan ko lang ang sinabi n'ya.

pinagbuksan n'ya ako ng pinto ng kanyang kotse bago s'ya pumunta sa driver's seat.

tahimik ang buong drive patungo sa lugar na 'yon. hindi maalis sa aking isipan ang sinabi n'ya.

_so 'wala pa'ng kami? so magkakaron? may chance? akala ko ba may gf 'to? ter naman... 'wag kang paasa please?_

_at ikaw naman unique... 'wag kang tanga na aasa sa pabirong pangungusap! jusmiyo._


	5. mitchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blaster clears some things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry but this is such a long chapter.
> 
> \- renee <3

**_unique's_ **

"nandito na tayo," aniya.

 

hindi ko man lang napansin. tahimik akong lumabas ng kotse at naghanap ng mauupuan.

 

nandon pa rin pala 'yung malaking bato na inupuan namin dati. inakyat ko ito at pinagpagan ng kaunti bago ako umupo. sumunod naman s'ya.

 

maganda ang view dito. kitang-kita halos ang buong siyudad. dati, gumagamit kami ng binoculars para hanapin 'yung mga paborito naming lugar. picnic spot din namin 'to noong bata pa kami.

 

"ang ganda pa rin ng view, 'no?" panimula ko matapos ang ilang minutong pag-obserba sa mga daanan at iba't-ibang pamilyar na pasikot-sikot ng siyudad.

 

"mas maganda pa rin ang view dito," aniya.

 

napatingin ako sa kanya at nakatuon lamang sa akin ang pagtingin n'ya.

 

hindi ko napigilan ang pag-init ng aking pisngi sa sinabi n'yang 'yon.

 

"nambola pa ang gago. ano bang gusto mo sa'kin?"

 

"bakit? totoo naman ah!" natutuwa n'yang sabi sa reaksyon ko. "and to answer your question, ikaw."

 

kung posible pang mas mamula ang mukha ko, 'yun nga ang nangyari.  _blaster naman..._

 

"so... where have you been?" sabi ko ng nakatuon ulit ang paningin sa aking harapan.

 

"okay naman... nag-aral ako sa states for the past three years."

 

"ako naman, dropout," pabiro kong sabi, pero totoo naman.

 

"hala bakit naman?"

 

"solo music artist na ako ngayon."

 

"wow naman. at nasan na si unique  _'gusto kong magbanda'_  salonga?"

 

"walang saysay ang pagbabanda kung wala ka, alam mo ba? boring 'pag wala ang paborito kong tao 'dun. sayang din kasi eh. 'tas yung guitar skills mo pa."

 

he nodded in understanding. "so kamusta naman career mo?"

 

"ayun, hiatus muna. ikaw? kamusta naman? nabalitaan ko, nagkagirlfriend ka."

 

"ah... si crys? best friends na lang kami."

 

"aray. replaced. dalawang beses pa. okay lang. naiintindihan kita," pabiro at madrama kong sinabi.  _sa totoo lang, masakit._

 

"drama mo. pano ba naman kasi, hindi tayo nakapag-usap for 3 years. blinock mo kaya accounts ko sa lahat ng social media!"

 

"luh, ginawa ko 'yun?"  _seryoso, hindi ko maalala. haha kasalanan ko pala. tanga ko._

 

"oo. bago kaya 'yung account kong pinangmessage ko sayo."

 

"kaya pala. sori naman."

 

"okay lang."

 

may katahimikang nanatili sa pagitan namin pagkatapos.

 

"bakit mo nga pala ako binisita?" tanong ko matapos ang ilang sandali, nakatuon muli sa siyudad ang tingin.

 

"..." hindi nagsalita si blaster, at nakatuon din ang pansin n'ya sa abot-tanaw.

 

"uy. uso magsalita," sabi ko, sabay tingin sa kanya.

 

ngayon ko lang napagmasdan ng maayos ang mukha n'ya. walang masyadong nagbago, maliban na lang sa mahaba n'yang buhok.

tumingin s'ya sa akin, bago nagsalita. "yung totoo?"

 

"tinatanong pa ba 'yun?"

 

"na-miss kita. sobra. 'yun lang mostly."

 

napakurap ako ng ilang beses. ibinaling ko ang aking tingin sa tabi na para bang maitatago nito ang namumula kong mukha.

 

"did you miss me?" marahan n'yang tanong. may lungkot sa boses n'yang hindi ko maintindihan. ramdam ko ang pag-abot n'ya sa kamay ko.

 

_sa lahat ng taong umasa akong papansinin mo ako, hindi ko napansin na ako pala ang hindi nag-effort._

 

ramdam ko ang pagbigat ng dibdib ko sa pagtanto ng aking pagkakasala, pero hindi ko talaga malunok 'yung pride ko.

 

"bakit ka umalis?" sabi ko nang nanginginig ang boses. ang mga mata ko ay napuno muli ng luha at nagpalabo ng aking paningin. "bakit, blaster? bakit ka umalis nang hindi nagpapaalam?

walang senyas o kung ano man. bakit? alam mo? hinintay kita. hinintay kita nang sobrang tagal. hinintay kita ng ilang araw. ilang linggo. ilang buwan! tapos mababalitaan kong nasa states ka? na nalaman ng mga magulang mo ang tungkol sa atin at hindi mo pinaglaban ang tayo?

minahal kita, blaster! at ang mas malala? mahal pa rin kita. hindi mo alam kung gaano kasakit nung nalaman kong may iba ka na. ang bilis mo kasing nag-move on!

ano? siguro kinalimutan mo na ako sa tatlong taon na 'yon, ano? tapos biglang naalala mo kaya bigla kang nagpakita? t'as ngayon magtatanong kung na-miss kita?

para sagutin 'yon, oo, sobra. pero ngayon iniisip ko na sana... sana hindi ka na lang nagpakita! bakit? kasi nasasaktan ako sa pag-alala na hindi ka nagpaalam!"

 

pinilit kong kumalma at hinila patungo sa'kin ang aking tuhod na para bang nagpapaliit. pinilit kong huminahon at balansehin ang aking paghinga.

 

bigla akong natauhan sa aking mga sinabi.  _dapat kasi hindi ka na lang nagsalita, unique. dapat hindi ka nagpadala sa galit._

 

_alam kong may pasensya si blaster na hindi ko mapantayan, pero hanggang saan? hanggang saan s'ya magpapasensya ngayon?_  maraming pwedeng magbago sa tatlong taon.

 

_nagbago na kaya s'ya? s'ya pa rin ba ang blaster na dati kong nakilala?_

 

"tapos ka na ba?" mahinahon n'yang sinabi.

 

_inhale._

_exhale._

_inhale._

_exhale._

_kumalma ka, unique._

 

marahan akong tumango at nakabaon pa rin ang aking mukha sa aking braso dahil sa hiya.

 

"alam mo... ginusto ko talagang magpaalam ng maayos sa'yo nun. hindi ko kasi napag-isipan 'to. natakot ako na baka mas malungkot ka 'pag sinabi ko nga maaga. medyo nakakatawang storya, sa totoo lang."

 

napatingin ako sa kanya sa pagkakasabi n'ya nito. kinuha n'ya ang kamay ko at pinaglaruan ito habang pinatuloy n'ya ang pag-eexplain.

madalas n'ya 'yung gawin 'pag kinakabahan s'ya kaya hinayaan ko na lang.  _hindi ka pa nga rin nagbabago._  napangiti ako ng kaunti dito.

 

"plano ko talagang sabihin 'yon nung araw ng flight namin. limang oras bago 'yun, nakatakda akong gumising para maghandang bisitahin ka.

planado na ang lahat- kulang na lang 'yung sulat! at pinagpuyatan ko 'yon nung gabi bago ang flight namin."

 

medyo natawa naman ako sa pagkakasabi n'ya nito. mas na-guilty tuloy ako sa pambibintang ko sa kanya.

 

"'di ba? ang bobo lang kasi. sobrang late kong nagising nun. sobrang late tapos pagkagising ko kailangan na pala namin umalis.

tapos! hindi pa ako nakapag-send ng text! nakakainis kasi walang load. hindi ko man lang naisipan 'yung manghiram ng phone hanggang sa naka-land na kami sa la. ang tanga lang diba?"

 

napatawa na talaga ako. kung may isang bagay na magaling si blaster gawin, 'yun ay magpagaan ng loob. ramdam ko ring napapaklama ako ng pag-trace n'ya ng patterns sa kamay ko.

"tapos blinock mo pa ako nun. hindi ko talaga alam gagawin ko honestly. wait. i still have the letter. basahin mo."

 

binitiwan n'ya ang kamay ko upang kunin ang kanyang wallet sa bulsa n'ya.

 

"sa wallet pa talaga nakatago?"

 

"malamang! importante kaya 'to. oh eto."

 

inabot n'ya sa akin ang isang nakatuping papel na luma-luma na. tagos ang tinta ng bolpen sa likod nito at medyo punit na ito sa mga gilid at sa mga tiklop. dahan-dahan ko itong binuksan at tiningnan ang kabuuan nito.

 

"huli ko 'yan binasa nung flight namin papunta sa la. basahin mo nga sa akin? nakalimutan ko na rin 'yung iba jan eh," sabi n'ya.

 

"sige sige ito:

_mahal kong nikkoi,_  - anong klaseng panimula 'to? ang cheesy masyado!

_pasensya na at hindi ko agad sinabi 'to sa'yo. hindi ko kasi gustong malungkot ka._  - alam mo mas nalungkot siguro ako kung biglaan mo lang sinabi?

_mamaya, kailangan ko nang umalis patungo sa us para makapag-aral doon. wala nang ibang dahilan._  - seryoso ba 'to?

_oo nga pala, nalaman nila mom ang tungkol sa atin last week pa! hindi pala nakatago ng maayos 'yung mga liham at tula mo para sa akin._  - langya sabi ko sa'yo 'wag sa ilalim ng kama mo eh!

_hindi naman sila ganun ka-against sa atin pero masyado pa daw tayong bata. hindi naman siguro masyadong bata ang 16? -_ tsk 'yun lang ba 'yung problema nila?

_'di bale na. basta wala tayong gagawing kalokohan (kung ano man 'yun), okay lang daw._

_mag-online ka palagi ah? sabi nila dad na mahal daw ang text at tawag sa states. kung pwede lang talaga, araw-araw kitang tatawagan!_

_alam ko na magiging mahirap ang long distance relationship pero kakayanin natin 'to! tandaan mo na kahit gaano pa ako maginging busy doon hindi kita kakalimutan._

_mahal na mahal_ \- shit hindi ko na kayang basahin gago anuba naluluha ako!"

 

tinanggal ko ang salamin ko at pilit pinunasan ang mga luha ko.  _paano ba naman kasi, ang sweet masyado ni blaster noon._

 

"sige ako na magtutuloy," aniya.

 

" _mahal na mahal kita_ ," marahan n'yang sinabi nang nakatingin sa akin.

 

bumagal ang mga kilos ko at bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko. para ba akong natutunaw sa kanyang titig. bumalik ang mga mata n'ya sa papel.

 

" _'wag mo akong kalilimutan. sa pagbalik ko, mananatili na ako sa piling mo. hindi na ako aalis ulit._

_hintayin mo lang ako, mahal. pakakasalan pa kita. pangako ko na babalik ako sa'yo._ "

 

ang bawat salita ay binanggit n'ya na para bang sinasadya n'ya ito. para bang sa halip na binabasa n'ya lang ito, dinadamdam n'ya ang bawat salita para iparating muli ito sa akin.


	6. koi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unique and blaster are off to a new beginning.

**_unique's_ **

ramdam kong lumaktaw ng isang tibok ang aking puso nang tumingin muli s'ya sa'kin.

 

_nasan na napunta ang kaba n'ya kanina lang?_

 

"alam mo ba kung ano ang plinano ko pagkatapos?"

 

dahan-dahan s'yang sumandal papalapit sa akin at hinawakan ang aking kamay na nakapahinga lang sa aking tabi.

 

napasandal ako papalayo sa gulat nang pagkakalapit ng aming mga mukha, ngunit kaunti pa rin ang espasyong namamagitan sa amin. "a-ano?"

 

hindi ko sadyang mapatingin sa kanyang mga labi at napalunok bago tumingin sa kanyang mga mata.

 

hindi ko maiwasang malasing sa kanyang titig. napansin kong napatingin s'yang sandali sa aking mga labi.

 

dahan-dahan akong napapikit nang nakatingin sa mga labi n'ya habang unti-unting lumalapit sa kanya.

 

naramdaman ko ang mga labi n'yang tumagpo rin sa aking sarili sa isang saglit at matamis na halik.

 

at isa pa.

 

at isa pa.

 

bago kami tuluyang naghalikan na para bang walang bukas. na para bang wala nang ibang bagay na mahalaga.

 

_kaming dalawa lang. ako at si blaster._

 

unti-unting nalulunod at nauubusan ng hangin, ngunit kung ganito ako mamatay, bahala na. ito ang pinakamasarap na kamatayan.

 

kalaunan, kinailangan pa rin pala naming huminga. nakasandal ang noo ko sa noo n'ya at pareha kaming hinihingal na para bang ang layo ng tinakbo namin.

 

linayo ni blaster ng kaunti ang mukha n'ya sa akin at tiningnan ako sa mata. hinaplos n'ya ng pagkadahan-dahan ang mukha ko. ramdam ko tuloy na para ba akong pinakaiingatang bagay.

 

ngumiti s'ya ng may bahid mg pait. "i'm really sorry i didn't try hard enough to keep you."

 

hinalikan n'ya ang aking noo.

 

"and i'm sorry i had a relationship with someone else."

 

itinago ko ang panandaliang lungkot na naramdaman ko.

 

"do you know why it didn't work out?"

 

hindi pa rin ako makapagsalita matapos ang nangyari kaya't napakunot na lang ako ng noo.

 

"kasi kahit ano man ang nangyari," panimula n'ya habang inaayos ang nagulo kong buhok. "ikaw pa rin ang gusto ko sa huli," sabi n'ya habang nakangiti.

 

"you know... at first, i had doubts on whether we will remain together," pag-amin n'ya. "but the distance and the time i had away from you didn't change what i felt."

 

he let out a happy sigh.

 

"after all those years, ikaw pa rin talaga."

 

huminga akong malalim at nginitian s'ya. ngumiti s'ya pabalik.

 

"ngayon, i feel like it's the right time to get back to you... to finally see where this goes. kung saan patungo 'tong kutob ko na 'to.

after all, nangako ako 'di ba?"

 

inilabas n'ya ang isang simpleng singsing na bakal na masyadong maliit sa kanyang daliri at nakasabit ito sa isang chain necklace sa kanyang leeg.

 

 _oo nga. nangako ka._  

 

"i know we have three years worth of catching up to do and getting together right away won't cut it, so..."

 

hinawakan n'ya ang mga kamay ko. "unique salonga, pwede ba kitang ligawan ulit? officially?"

 

_putcha._

_hindi ako kinikilig._

_promise hindi talaga._

 

_tangina!_

_oo na kinikilig ako._

 

namumula ang mukha ko ngayon at pinilit kong hindi maluha.

 

"oo. payag ako," tugon ko.

 

yinakap n'ya ako at sumandal ako sa yakap n'ya. i sighed in contentment.

 

"so... let's get lunch? saan mo gusto?"

 

"kahit saan basta kasama kita."

 

"sa jollibee tayo."

 

"parang nung first date ulit? wala pa ngang tayo pero sige."

 

"sus dun din naman ang patutunguhan natin eh."

 

tinawanan ko na lang s'ya at sabay kaming naglakad pabalik sa sasakyan n'ya ng magkahawak-kamay.


	7. extra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys playfully arguing and being cute.

"mag-focus ka nga sa pagmamaneho mo! alam kong pogi ako at pwede mo akong titigan mamaya pero hindi 'yun mangyayari kung maaksidente tayo pareho."

 

"sorry naman. i just can't believe na nandito ka na ulit."

 

"cheesy mo. magmaneho ka nga jan ng maayos!"

 

"sige na nga... basta hawakan mo 'yung kamay ko."

 

"gago 'to!"

 

"sige na please?"

 

"oo na eto na! ang drama mo talaga."

 

"thanks 'nique. labyu."

 

"hOY tangina 'to magnanakaw ng halik!"

 

"arte ka pa gusto mo naman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys that's it! thanks a lot for reading :)
> 
> \- renee <3


End file.
